


仙人抚我顶

by duomiaomiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duomiaomiao/pseuds/duomiaomiao





	仙人抚我顶

可能是梦境吧……  
亦或者是传说中的，尚且还在天雷的余威下拾取火焰的远祖用笨拙而又热切的手，蘸取了鲜艳的矿物留在岩壁上的记录那样——  
有啸声和长鸣，分明是两种构造不同的生物才能发出的呼唤却奇迹地融合成可以辨别的、发自同一处咽喉的妙音撼动着这方困境。附和着坠日的余晖上下翻飞的羽翼，遮蔽了周天的残炎，让云层荡涤出阵阵波澜的身影冲破锁住你的暗黑。  
然后诸上一切可以让理智和情感烧灼沸腾的场景，最后化作一片渺茫余晖中，落在头顶的轻触……  
你醒了。  
醒了也忘不了那份奇妙的触感，像是远归的旅人迎来父亲温暖的手心抚慰，亦或者是雏鸟感受到了替他遮蔽风雨的归巢羽翼。夹杂在现实和梦境中可以触碰到的可靠的承载和过分温柔的安抚，瞬间让眼角湿热到似乎兜不住一汪液体。  
“君父……”  
是撑起崩塌诸天的君，是折断不肯善罢甘休兵器的父。  
那声呼唤是发自内心的，一瞬间的冲动，亦或者是割舍不掉的追寻。  
“啧，虽然朕已经禅位于你，但是并不意味着朕想有这么大个嫡（皇子）公主。”  
按照约定响应了诉求而降临此处的帝王言笑间似乎带着淡淡的嫌弃，他斜靠在沙发上，神色闲适慵懒到仿佛刚刚伸手把你拽出梦境的家伙并不是自己一般。周身裹挟着金属和翡翠流动的艳丽色泽，那些流动的金属似乎是活的，一端附着在仪器上一端连接着主人还在不断地扭动着。  
仿佛这是什么能取悦到他的行为，那双勾勒了赤色的眼角都为此舒适到微微上扬。  
“陛下，我只是……”  
“做了噩梦？”  
正在自娱自乐的某位皇帝陛下并没有睁开被浓密睫毛覆盖之下的猩红色的眼睛，但是他仿佛就是看到了你的表情，你额角还没有干涸的冷汗，还有濡湿地贴在脸颊上的湿发。  
“你有过害怕、有过恐惧，还有过迟疑……嗯，作为普通人类而言，朕是说那种天生下来，也没有觉得自己有太过于出众的天赋，也没有天赋的使命感，就是普通的人类。能在肩负着拯救人类的重担之下走到今日，没有歪曲本性也没有抱怨什么的，很不错了。”  
宝石化作了点缀他容颜的一抹翠色，像是过于缥缈难求的神鸟降世，带着与生俱来的高傲和世间所能想象的美好堆砌而成的姿容。那种强大而又让人向往的美丽本身就带着说服力，作为帝王权威的不可否认和本应如此的理所当然。  
“但是陛下，我看不到前方的路……甚至连过往也……”  
但是还是有哪里不太对，作为单纯的抚慰的言语而言，对方的姿态似乎太过于轻松了，甚至于他像是在某种享乐中，抽出点注意力来打发时间一样。  
“那是你的错误造成的吗？”  
“不是……”  
“那为何会为之惶恐？”  
水银带逐渐顺应着他的心意收敛成了最初飘带一般华美的模样，环绕在他的四周，把这位千古一帝的凌厉气势完完全全地展露出来。  
“既然无错无咎，就无需惶恐，无需不安。你可知在朕之国度，打扰死者安宁乃是不敬。如若需要祖宗出面替后人解决事情，请愿者必先跪下口述‘不孝儿孙’。”  
“英灵不仅仅是死者啦……”  
“所以仅仅是从者而已，历史是由今人书写而不是由古人镌刻的，即便是用作弊一般的法子将古代英贤召唤到现实，也仅仅是对尔等的辅助。”  
你可以借用英灵强盛的力量，他们传奇的谋略亦或者是呼风唤雨的手段、过人的远见，但是最后，做出决定的仍然是你，决定着人类命运要如何被拯救，如何被延续的那个人，被选中的，依然是你。  
“朕，只是你可以借力的帮手，只不过比你多活了上年前的岁月，有些许薄见而已。”  
“您可真是太谦虚了……”  
“谦逊可是美德。”  
他的气势举止可一点都不和他所谓的美德有丝毫贴服的可能性，过久的居于上位也因为过于强势的脾气，连建议的说的如此理直气壮。  
“你应该学会满足自己的欲望，”像是梦境中盘踞着整座山巅的神兽一般，即便是无比放松的状态也满溢着过分的骄傲和威压，“不是要成为无欲无求的圣人，也不是要堕落为自暴自弃的渣滓，作为一个人而已，学会追求欲望亦或者是满足自己的诉求，是一件好事。”  
你突然觉得有些意外，或许是因为虽然知道对方威望甚重却意外容得下你的放肆一般，大着胆子用一种开玩笑的语气调侃道：“我以为仙人是不会有欲望的？”  
“谬论，如若当真无欲无求，何不消散在这世间和天地融为一体？既然尚且作为生灵存在于世，那必然有存世的渴求，蝼蚁尚且偷生，作为人而言有所欲求有何不可？”  
“那陛下您现在有什么欲望呢？”  
几乎是脱口而出的，不经思索的话。完蛋了，你想到，肯定要被训斥一顿了，如果侍卫长什么的还站在这的话，训斥已经开始了。  
出乎意料的……  
“现在嘛？”  
训斥不仅没有发生，对方居然还认真的思考起了什么；“给自己找点乐子，比如说调试一下电量，录入一些异常数据试试自己清理什么的……”  
“嗯？？？？”  
大抵上你的惊异表现的太过于猛烈了，对方实在是无法接受你的愚钝了。  
所以刚刚接到仪器上的水银带是在试图给本体充能吗？？？  
“即便是存在于世的仙人，不老不死超越阴阳，也需要能量才能维持运转好吗？离开了咸阳城源源不断的供应，试试新的能源比如说电力什么的有什么好大惊小怪的？”  
……所以，研究一下所谓的异常数据的清理方式是上次荆轲给您带来的一些新的危机感吗？  
不过说到底，就算是这样到底可以满足什么欲望啊？  
似乎看穿了你的想法，皇帝陛下突然站了起来，一头混着银白的墨色长发迤逦地垂落了满满一沙发，像是某种极为精品的缎子。本来坐在那里就很难以忽视掉的身影，一旦站起来就难免带上了些许压迫感，更何况这具根据精密的计算而构造出来的躯体极为符合自然界的强大和美丽。  
“有一个白痴，用作为从者所能拥有的现世所知的智慧和阅历，质问朕扼杀民智独揽权威为何还敢自称大义。”  
他过于狂妄，而这狂妄之下又是过于让人窒息的自信，自信到夺目的美丽。  
“朕当然敢，愚民所在与世间绝大多数，如若让人选择，是痛苦而又明白的活下去，还是愚昧而又昏沉的浸溺在快乐中浑浑噩噩的离世，有多少人会如何选择？”  
“朕即便是如今知道了作为人类史的无数种可能性，知道作为一个国家有多少种统治的方式，试问哪一种方式可以让所有的人，愚民！智者！阴谋家！厌世者都可以满足到？”  
“愚民本来就占了绝大多数，所以，朕要以一己之力，以朕自己的觉悟在控制住那个扭曲的时空开始，又要维持住人民的延续，哪怕是作为一个死胡同一般的不断轮回，但是现在有谁能比朕做出的抉择更为高明？”  
不会有了，那个时空的平民哪怕至死愚昧，哪怕被剥夺了“老”和“病”，但是他们发自内心的信奉着他们的陛下，带着欢笑降生，嘴角含着微笑离世。  
“朕至始至终都是人，仙人亦是作为人的一种形态存在于世。既然是人，就会犯错，哪怕那个错误让朕的王朝不可避免的走向了一条死胡同，但是以朕的计算，绝不可能有更好的结局了。”  
所以在一开始他就准备好了，一切都结束的那一刻。  
“快乐也好，欢愉也罢，也是一种支持人类存世的欲望，既然苦痛可以让人类不断地支撑下去，那么欢愉也可以。如果苦痛已经成为汝等的负担，何不去追寻快乐以求解脱，哪怕是一时半会的。”  
“……这和您……现在所做的事有什么关系？”  
他的眼神仿佛在看一个愚笨到他已经无可奈何的孩子，叹气和捏着鼻梁的样子都是纵容。  
“朕既然可以调控一个帝国，自然也可以调整自身的感知，如果是准备充分的话，对于一切的刺激都可以转化成朕所想要的感觉，比如说……”  
他大踏步地走过来，朝着你额头一点。你只觉得眉间一凉，就像是瞬间被拖入了一个新的世界，亦或者是陷进了即将开场的一幕剧中。  
“好好感受一下吧，记得跪谢寡人的赏赐即可。”  
一种全新的体验，被剥离了肉体的感觉，感官无处不在又没有禁锢其的实质，就像是水中散开的颗粒，不成形而且极尽全力的铺展开了。  
感官不再是具体在某一处被探寻亦或者探寻外界得到的反馈了，可以是一种诉求亦有可能是所有的神经所能传递的感知，无论是皮肤、血管亦或者是神经、魔术回路。可能是多巴胺传递着的粉色一般的愉悦心情，也许也是肾上腺素带给你的站在刀锋上破裂的激情感，甚至是魔力充盈到每一条回路赐予你的满足和过分的饱腹感。  
都混在一起了，仿佛知道你本性无比贪婪又过分奢侈的想要得到更多。  
这些比起你所经历过的感知来说，更像是一种——  
共享。  
你的视觉嗅觉和触觉被联系到了另一位的身上，你将感受他所感受到的，在他把持下被调控成能够取悦于他本体，突破了正常人认知的一种享受。  
是仙人……  
无时无刻都浸泡在无上的快感中，不仅仅是情欲、胜利感亦或者饱腹感那样单方面带给你的幸福欢愉，是完全融为一体，挑拨着每一寸神经抚慰着每一条思虑的完美体验。  
像是化为了光中的一粒，火中的一簇。  
无知无觉的幸福，以及，全知全能的满足。  
这种感觉，如果硬生生的要用你已知的语言笨拙地描述出来的话，更贴近于一种感受，颅内高潮。  
密布在神经末梢上的，游走在每一条魔术回路上的，舍弃了作为人类繁衍所需要的性别的要求，无论男女都可以感受到，却又无福真正体验过的那一样。急促而又密集的电流簇拥着洗刷过每一条神经和回路，过分的放松和酥麻溶解掉了骨骼一样，让你完全沉浸进去，恍惚到仿佛这一刻沦为了一生的岁月，亦或者是把今后漫长的人生全部释放在了这一瞬间。  
这是他赐予你的，将感官相互链接、共享。  
然后始皇帝，高高在上的天子，完成了人智合一的仙人用他两千余年的岁月给予他的丰富经历来告诉你，如何满足人类的欲求。  
你所看到的、听到的、感受到的亦或者是触碰到的，都是恩赐的荣幸。仿佛服侍他是一切众生万物存在的理由，就像是涌动的电流，作为人类而言你是畏惧着那种带来疼痛甚至死亡的尖锐感，但是在这里就不一样了。  
它是被驯服的玩具，每一档不同的强度只是让主人感觉更可心一点亦或者不满意的布置。只要是能在承受范围内的，所有不良的感知被规避掉，再细微的快感都能被放到最大。  
那只是抚慰你每一条可以感知的触觉的讨好物，酥麻和过度的痒意会在一瞬间侵占掉所有思考的余地。像是炸开的烟花沸腾的岩浆，或者说是江河倒流万马齐奔那样无法抗拒也无法转开眼睛的，过于堂皇和盛大的景致。  
侵占了你所有的想法、感知，遍布神经末梢和每一条魔术回路。  
感觉像是湿乎乎地被黏住了手脚掉入了泥淖中，但是分明没有这些，都是你臆想中，可能出现的、或者是根本不可能出现的或许是淫靡、绮丽而又过分华美的景致，以及一切不堪入目却又让心跳更加亢奋的肮脏想法。  
那个人……他也会……  
他也会在这样的刺激下，迷失掉自我吗？  
他不会。  
陛下是高高在上的那个，你可以想象出如果是人形的他，自己为自己接入电流的话，也只是斜趟在足够软的沙发上，半眯着眼睛享受着这份取悦。至多露出些许失态便是本能流露出的，将眼底眼角那一片侵染地更加嫣红的血色。  
这只会让他看上去更加凌厉而又威严到无法直视。  
真的是相当挑剔而又难以取悦的上位者了。  
“仅仅是开始而已。”  
你听到了他的提醒，那种恶劣的看热闹的心情，却又包含着属于长辈不怀好意的关切，像是家长得意洋洋想看子辈出丑那样——  
潮水涨上来将你浸入窒息的边缘，是过于火热的过于闪烁的热切了，似乎摩擦着神经蹭出一连串疼痛的火焰。吞没了你的躯干和思维，无边无际地填斥着过度迷幻而又混乱到崩塌的场景。  
错乱的，又无法弥补上的缺口，在崩塌中堕入无边的深渊，呼啸和无边无际地沉坠感似乎无处不在。分不清这到底是享受亦或者是折磨，混乱似乎才是最主要的部分。  
被纠缠着无法摆脱过于猛烈的刺激而带来的窒息感，束缚于黏腻而又湿热的地方融化掉理智，被包裹住让带着腐蚀性地触碰一寸一寸被剥夺掉感知，然后彻彻底底的被拽入深渊。  
一切都要崩塌掉了……  
就像是——  
“猜对了吗？”  
是……被病毒侵入的感受吗？  
你很难相信崩坏掉的陛下会是什么样，而且对方也做好了万全的准备才开始了这样的尝试。破解掉所谓的病毒后，反击便拉开了序幕——  
几乎是在一瞬间过度的焦灼感被肃清了，就像是光轮从底部升起推开一切污浊一般。  
呼出的气连带着神智，都在那一刻清明无比。  
那种感觉让人过分明澈地想要落泪，朝闻道夕死可矣的狂欢，狂欢到过度的冷静。  
潜入海底的人探出了水面，归巢的倦鸟卸下了羽翼。  
仿佛一瞬间可以明了一切，疲倦也好亦或者是劳累也罢被清扫一空，像是初生的婴儿或者归于烟尘的老者，对这个世间已经满足到无所奢求。  
你感受到了之前噩梦结束之时那份相似落下的触感。  
恩赐亦或者是抚慰，天人高高在上沉浸在无尽自在天抛洒下的花束中放歌纵舞中，借此抛洒向凡间的一束束日光。然而尔等凡人似乎在伸手触碰到的那一瞬间，就通透的明悟了世间你所渴求的一切答案……  
就像是诗歌中写到的那样——  
仙人抚我顶，  
结发受长生。


End file.
